Omission
by toorosyforyou
Summary: When two people meet, they hit it off! But what tears them apart? AH/OOC/ANY PAIRING *ONE-SHOT* MILD SWEARING!


**HI GUYS! IT'S TOOROSYFORYOU. FORMERLY KNOWN AS AYOKI. THIS IS ANOTHER ONE SHOT THAT'S COME TO MIND. IT'S A POSSIBLE TWO SHOT. STAY TUNED FOR A MULTI-CHAPTER THIS HOLIDAY SEASON! ;) HOPEFULLY. **

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE HEARING FROM Y'ALL. SORRY ABOUT THE SPACING! **

**XXtoorosyforyou**

* * *

Hey everyone,

Thank God for online journal/blog type websites. If I ever kept a hardcopy journal my family would find it immediately and taunt me endlessly. We all need our outlets and this is mine. For those who actually read my posts and find my life amusing I know I haven't updated my online diary for a while, and for that I am deeply sorry. Lately things have been calm and I have been happy. I haven't felt the urge to expel my negativity through writing. I haven't been so overwhelmed with my family and drama and work related stress because I met someone. My last post was dated seven months ago. The day before I met her. In case you hadn't read my post, I'll fill you in on what was happening.

You see, I own this rather large accounting firm and my week had been so hectic. I had to fire _four_ people because they were cooking the books of some clients. It is entirely unacceptable and impractical. It would ruin my company's reputation if it got out! So I did what I had to do, I fired them and reported it to the IFRS. Anyways, I ran into her at my favorite bookstore. It has an adjoining coffee shop, it is quaint and cozy and just the thing I needed after a stressful week. I was looking for _Allegiant_ by Veronica Roth. All my niece's friends were raving about _Divergent_ by Veronica Roth so I decided to buy her the entire series. Just as I snatch the book up I hear a very high pitch, typical valley girl voice say "stop!" Startled, I drop my vanilla spiced latte all over myself, the book and the floor and turn around. The shrieking starts up again.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Let me make this up to you!"

After unzipping a very large purse, which I later learned to be her baby boy, a cobalt blue Steve Madden messenger bag, with gold detailing, the young lady hands me a bunch of tissues with pictures of lipstick and makeup all over them. They smelt like strawberries. After trying to clean myself up as best I can, I was prepared to tell this entitled Princess off. I look down and see she is rummaging through her purse for something, I hear a high pitch "yes!" and when she looks up I'm looking at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had pretty long hair that was straightened and fell to just under her breasts. She was wearing a black top, with a high neckline, a black blazer, white skinny jeans and sleek black Louboutins. Her makeup was neutral but done to perfection and her lips were painted a deep purple. Her doe eyes were so wide and apologetic. I realized I was staring when she started to wave her perfectly shaped and painted dark purple nails which matched her lips.

"S-s-sorr-y. Sorry." I manage to stutter out. I sounded like such an idiot but I think she found it endearing. She giggled a sweet little giggle and replied with "sweetheart, why are you sorry? I nearly frightened the gorgeousness out of you and spilled your coffee all over you. On the bright side you smell amazebeans." She finished with a smile. Wait. She thinks I'm gorgeous? My cockiness reappears but I didn't get the chance to utter a single word because she started saying "anyways, I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new coffee because I'm the reason you couldn't enjoy your last one". She sounds so innocent and sincere. I immediately say "Now, my mother raised me to be a gentleman. I'll consider you forgiven if you let me buy you a coffee and explain to me why you scared me half to death." She seems to contemplate this but before she makes her decision, the shop keep walks by, who just happens to be a classmate of my younger sister and I pull him aside."James, tell this pretty girl that I am a wonderful human being and will definitely not harm her." Instead of replying to my request he picks her up and spins her around. I feel this sudden rage brew in me. "Baby girl, he is totally safe to hang with." She giggles and hugs him once more before he gets back to work. I let out a deep breath to release my anger and say "see? I'm a good guy. Just one coffee. That's it." She promptly replies with "alright, alright! Just one beverage, that's it. I owe you." I stop her right there and say "don't feel like you owe me something, even though it's the truth" I add the last part on to make the seriousness seem lighter. "Alright, I'll have a beverage with you because I feel the need to make it up to you and explain how I feel about _Allegiant_". "Why thank you, fair maiden" is my oh so charming reply and we both head to the café area.

After explaining to me her views on caffeine I get us both fruit smoothies. She chose the berry blast, so I got us two. As soon as we sat, I take a sip of my smoothie and boy was it good. As soon as I voiced that thought, a grin lit her face and she replied with a simple "I know". As we both sit in comfortable silence while browsing the cafe menu for a light snack I start the conversation. "So, what makes you hate _Allegiant_ so much?" She takes a long pause before replying with "the end, what happens. The beginning, the characters. It's just all awful. I loved the first, the second was okay but this one was horrible for me. You seemed like you might share the same views as me so I decided to be a good person and stop you from reading that atrocity." She says it so seriously yet it doesn't stop my chuckle. She playfully glares at me to which I raise my hand in surrender. "Point taken," I say "but my niece will murder me if I don't get her the final book. All her friends have read it in and I don't want her to be left out. Its sold out everywhere! Which reminds me, after this we should go get that copy. It's the last one." I hope by using we, I don't scare her away. She simply lets out a small laugh and agrees with me.

We end up sitting with each other for a couple of hours. We talk about everything and nothing at all. I learned that she is a pharmacist. I thought she was a fashion student! I learned that she loves the cute little things people often overlook like good morning texts and guys opening car doors for their ladies. She loves chivalrous actions but believes there is a definite line between chivalry and being a down right "possessive freak". She's a self-proclaimed feminist and actually clarified that feminism is all about promoting equality and not about making women superior to men which is a common misconception.

When it came to explaining about myself, I panicked. Usually women want to date me because I'm rich and own my own company. I didn't want it to be like that with her so I lied and told her I was simply an accountant at my firm. It wasn't an entire lie, I just didn't tell her the whole truth. This turned out to bite me in the ass. Once it was closing, we were kicked out of the cafe. Good thing the book section was open for another hour. We end up not finding the copy because it turns out someone actually bought the coffee stained copy. Go figure. She offered to lend me her copy, and we exchanged our contact info.

We grew closer over the next seven months. So much so, that the guilt of not telling her the full truth has gotten to me. I'm trying to figure out the right time to tell her. Tonight's my company's holiday ball. I'm taking her as my date. Today is the first time she'll meet my family. When I pick her up she looks flawless. Absolutely stunning. She's wearing this longsleeve turtle neck floor length gown. The sleeves and top part are sheer, leaving all her important bits covered. It's modest yet sexy. It's cream but has black vine detailing throughout. She paired it with a plain pair of Louboutins and clutch.

Once at the party we were flocked by dozens of people. They all tend to try to schmooze me at these functions but it never works. We were finally alone while dancing and she whispered into my ear "well, you're Mr. Popular". I chuckle but the guilt is boiling over inside of me. "Nah, they all just want to look at my gorgeous date." We dance for two more songs before it's time for dinner. We sit at a table with my family. My grandmother and parents have seem to take a liking to her but my sisters think she's just a gold digging slut. I managed to make sure no one caused a scene while she spoke with my grandmother. She seemed to speak with her throughout the entire dinner and I had to practically beg her to come dance with me. I was going to tell her everything. Right now. I've already gotten too attached and I know how much she hates it when people lie to her. But before I get the chance she tells me she needs to go to the ladies room. I wait for her. Five minutes becomes ten, and ten becomes fifteen before I go looking for her.

Just my luck. My sisters have cornered her and are interrogating her. "You're here for his money aren't you? You gold digging slut. Well you aren't getting a dime so you might as well leave now before you break his heart." One of them says. The other has her back and says "you're not even pretty. You're fat and you sound like an idiot." "He probably bought her the entire outfit she's wearing." "Pathetic". Before I step in I hear my girl's strong but calm voice, "are you two finished? Because if you are, _I'd_ like to say something. First of all, I like your brother. He's the only guy that's ever made me feel this way. Second of all, why would he have boughten _my_ outfit? He's just an accountant. There's no way he could afford this outfit on a whim." I hear evil cackling "Can you believe her? She acts like she expects him to make more than he already does." I choose this moment to step in. "Can you guys leave my girlfriend alone? Stop being evil wenches." I am responded with "but she's using you for your money…" I sigh and look at my girlfriend. Her expression is a mix of worry and betrayal. I am the luckiest guy in the world (sarcasm) because my sister decides to go and say "yeah! I mean she's only with you because you own the company." That's it". I shouted "leave. Just leave you ugly wenches."

Nobody makes a move except my girlfriend. She makes her way to the nearest hallway silently. "She didn't know." I say. "She didn't _fucking_ _know_. She thought I was an employee." I hear twin gasps. "It's too late now, the damage is done. She hates being lied to. I can only hope she'll stay with me." I sprint away and search for my girl.

I manage to find her in the ballroom with my grandmother. I approach them and manage to hear the last few sentences "Again, I am so sorry. I just, I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you." She hugs and kisses my grandmother and walks towards the exit. I catch up with her and say "Wait" while grabbing her arm. She pauses and turns around. She says "what? What do you want with me? Was I just your play thing? Your girl on the side? You lied to me. I wouldn't have cared if you were an accountant or the CEO! Were you playing with me?" Oh God no. "NO, I WASN'T. I _LIKE _YOU. OKAY? I LIKE YOU AND I WAS AFRAID YOU'D BE LIKE THE REST AND JUST USE ME FOR MY ROLE OR MY MONEY. BUT YOU WEREN'T AND THE GUILT WAS KILLING ME AND I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU TONIGHT BUT I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE. I WANTED TO BE HONEST WITH YOU AND I WAS GOING TO. I SWEAR."

She pauses and her cab arrives. She simply says "I'm sorry, I just don't know now. I'll call you" and gets into the cab. All I felt was a single salty tear make its way down my face. I roughly grab my hair and leave the party. She was the only thing that made it fun.

I've got to run guys, I'll be updating ASAP for those of you who want to hear the rest of the story _and _to get my feelings out.


End file.
